TinyHammer
by cambalopales
Summary: This is my new version of my previous story. the last one was riddled with grammar failures and had a flimsy and rushed story. this one will be longer and have a more drawn out story.
1. Welcoming committee (David)

**My last version of this was, well, bad, it had many grammar mistakes and had a flimsy and rushed story. Over the last 6 months I have been thinking about how to build on the comments you guys left me, and have decided to start again, same people, different story…**

My name is David, I am 24 years old, I study at the University of Wellington in a bachelor of architecture and I live in a reasonable town house on the outskirts of Wellington, New Zealand. I had inherited the house from my grandparents, as they had both passed away, my grandfather from prostate cancer 15 years ago, and my grandmother of natural causes last year. It was a very sad time, as I had considered myself close to them, and only recently had I got over the grief to move into the house. After leaving high school I decided to enlist in the royal New Zealand Navy to blow off some steam and served 2 and 1/2 years, and had reached the rank of Warrant officer. But all of this stuff is meaningless, for now, because I'm about to tell you the most ridiculous story you will most likely ever hear.

I woke with a start; I thought I heard an explosion from the hallway. I wasn't fully awake; I was kind of in that almost awake but haven't quite opened my eyes stage. I assumed I was imagining things, besides, it was Sunday, and that's the day that belongs to me. I settled back down to hear more thudding vibrations through the floor. Then some kind of laser went off and I could hear the vibrations of its resulting explosion. I threw the sheets to the side and lifted myself up off the bed. Slipping some jandals on (flip-flops, as you Americans like to call them) and made for the door. A sharp stinging sensation went down my back and I turned around sharply. Some models on my book shelf started moving, but I never had models on my book shelf. I approached slowly before one hefted the gun he was carrying and yelled…

"HALT!" for a small man he had a big voice. I stopped before I got too close and had a better look at them. They were about 2 inches in height, clad in dull yellow armour and draped in a camo cloak.

"Um, who are you?"

"We, are the servants of the god emperor, his sword and his killing blow, we are the space marines, and we shall show no fear!" the lead one replied.

"I see, well, I'm sorry, I must introduce myself, my name is da…"

"We don't care who you are, we just want to know what you're doing here!" he snapped at my pleasantries.

"Excuse me; I'm the owner of this house!" I said, aghast.

"Well, then we have seized it in the name of the god emperor!"

"Well…I am a servant of the god emperor as well!" I yelled at them before I could stop myself. They lowered their rifles for a second, and I spawned an idea.

"Really?" He said confused "what are you, a Ministorum representative, governor" he lowered his voice "Inquisitor?"

"Uh, governor?" I said edging towards my wardrobe. Taken aghast by my comment they didn't notice me moving.

"Well, governor, I regret to report 3 Xeno sightings, two of which are confirmed" I nodded and opened my wardrobe.

"Governor, this is no time for idleness, pay attention!" he yelled. I pushed aside my coats to open up my safe, and pulled my rifle out. Spinning out from behind the wardrobe door I quickly settled my sights on the lead marine, he realised my betrayal of his short lived trust and him and his 2 back up men took aim at me as well.

"I don't know what you are, or what you want, but this is my house, and I don't intend to give it up in a hurry" realising that they were out gunned, they dropped their weapons.

"Glad we're at an understanding" I said relieved

"Yes, but your forgetting the others" my heart sank

"Others?"

"Take a look out that door, and see for yourself" I took heed of his word, and slinging my rifle over my shoulder I slowly made my way to the door. Turning the door handle I eased it open a crack, enough to see a massive war going on in my very own house. There were more of those marine guys running alongside some WWI type tanks firing at these silver and gold manga robot looking dudes who sported some really badass guns. But they were still inch tale soldiers, in my house. I swung the door open and probably crushed some people behind it.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I YELLED. They nearly all stopped at once then, which is good because I don't think I could keep up that voice that can sound above their guns and cannons.

"WELL!?" I asked loudly, looking for any kind of leader or brave soul to step forward. Eventually, one of the marines stepped forward; he was in a much larger version of the other marines' armour which told him apart from his subordinates. He was sporting a really badass hammer and a very ornate shield, but something tells me these aren't just for display.

"My name is Captain Darnath Lysander of the imperial fists space marine chapter, and we are here to cleanse this sector of Xeno filth" he said scornfully as he looked over at the manga guys. I looked over at the robot dudes and one stepped forward. He held far more weapons then the others and it was clear he was some different unit type. He was flanked by slightly smaller versions of his own model.

"We" he said gesturing around him "are the mighty Tau empire, and we are its instrument of war, the fire warriors of Cadre Au' rum"

"Ok what's your name then?" I asked

"I am commander forethought, leader of the cadre tasked with these operations"

"Right, so how many more of them are you?" I asked, the captain was the first to reply.

"To be honest, we don't actually know"

"Well find out!"

"We won't take orders from you! Beast" he yelled back. "Storm of terra, unleash hell on this monster so we may continue the emperors work" I heard a crackle of a radio and there was some kind of response. A little further back I saw one of the tanks raise a missile launcher and train it on me. I instantly responded by bringing my rifle to bear and taking the tank out in one shot. The others looked up at me.

"You…s…say you want others, we can get you the others" the Lysander said and he slowly backed away, before walking over to one of his men and giving him orders. The marine nodded and him and another group of soldiers peeled off to search the rest of the house. The captain turned to me

"Now what?" he asked, getting over the fear he had of my rifle.

"Just… follow me" I said and stormed off to the dining room, today was going to be a long day. 

I sighed and leaned back on my chair.

"ok, slow down, I really need some time to right this down" there was a group of about six commanders all gathered on my kitchen table, all arguing, all pointing weird and wonderful weapons at each other.

"Let's start with you" I said pointing to a more modern type soldier. He was dressed and a khaki long trench coat with occasional jet black armour plates. He wore a WWII German helmet and was pointing his side arm directly at one of the manga guys. At his side stood a man who was dressed in a similar attire but his whole suit was black with the occasional red trim and bore a peaked cap with a double headed eagle on it (don't ask because I have no idea why), he also had a pistol but decided to keep it holstered. Once the general realised I was talking to him he slide his gun into his holster and decided to address me.

"My name is Colonel Julius alexander of the 501st Prussian airborne regiment, we are here as part of the imperial liberation force in the arcadia system" he said proudly. More arguing, more threats. I reached for my rifle and it all died down, I continued going around the people.

"ok you next" I gestured to a small and fragile looking elf type person. She was clearly female because of her large breast plates (don't judge I'm male too), she was dressed in black and white armour and had small glowing marks around her. She appeared to be the only one unarmed and not arguing with the others. She looked up surprised.

"Oh me, well, I am farseer grace of Craftworld Ulthwe, and we are here on strictly peaceful business" her voice was as entrancing as her breast plates.

"Tell that to the 30 or so men you killed when we were marching to help the rest of the imperials!" Alexander yelled.

"You shot first, it was simply retaliation" she said back, some strain in her voice coming through. Arguments started, and I reached for my gun, this time it didn't die down. I picked up the gun and aimed at the colonel; he paused and then backed down. Grace smiled at him and then went back to meditating.

"Ok, you next" I pointed at a darker version of grace. He wore dark purple, grey armour that was covered in spikes. He was sitting on top of a chair which was being carried by half naked eldar slaves.

"I see you like my slaves, Mister David" he said, smiling at my near drooling at them. Grace looked offended but he continued "you can come by anytime and join in, oh, your far too big to enjoy those pleasures, oh well" he smiled

"Whatever, just your name and what army you brought with you" I snapped

"My name is Vect, archon of the black heart." He was toying with me, he knows I have no girlfriend, and he's enjoying playing with my admiration of the eldar body. I ignored his comments and pointed at an armoured lady with larger breast plates than grace (why are these women so god damn hot!). She held a flamethrower pistol and a large metal stick with flames pouring out the end. She had her hair cut short and dyed pure white and had a tattoo of the imperial aqullia tattooed on her forehead.

"You?" I asked

"My name is Vanessa, Canoness of the order sisters of the emperor's spire." She said, her voice was more firm than graces', indicating her having more experience of command.

"Ok, we've been over the tau and marines, so that's everyone" I said standing up "ready to see your new quarters?"

_The colonel walked away feeling resentful, Lord Commissar Jarvis caught up with him_

"_Any notes on our competition?" he asked. Alexander stopped and turned to him_

"_That dark eldar, he's too mysterious, he's a threat"_

"_Well of course, it's a dark eldar"_

"_I suppose your right, commissar, carry on soldier, carry on" the commissar nodded and walked on to the Valkyrie as the colonel turned and watched the dark eldar leave._

"_That's Vect" he whispered "he's not here by chance like the rest of us, he's here for a reason…"_

**Well, it's a start, last time began very similarly, but I assure you things are different, because you'll notice how many races and factions I left out, that was on purpose…**


	2. Web of alliances (armies)

**I'm getting good reviews about the restart, so things will keep rumbling on, looking to get a story a fortnight or at least once a month, depending on my school work load. Anyway, this story will be taken mostly from the armies view point, as it will be in 3****rd**** person, first person will stay as David.**

The imperial tanks rumbled down the hall as General Alexander leaned out the side of his salamander command tank to get a better look where the convoy was going.

"Driver! Where did you say we were going?" he asked over the rumbling vehicle.

"A place called a 'living room'" the driver responded, keeping his eyes locked on the area ahead. The general took note of this and sat back down on his command chair. It was all quite surreal for the general, he had been into hell and back again, slaughtering aliens, mutants and heretics all in his name but had never been in a place that had been built for giants. The last few hours had been mostly administrating work with 'governor' David, he still didn't trust this mysterious giant and regarded him with as much suspicion as the dark eldar. And that was another thing, he hadn't seen any dark eldar since the meeting of the leaders well over four hours ago, and that worried him, he had glimpsed eldar hover tanks and convened with the other imperial leaders regularly, he even passed a few words with the Tau, but the fact that not a single trace of the dark eldar could be seen anywhere was worrying to the general, he had had bad experiences with Vect and his dark cabal. Overhead a squadron of Valkyries screamed overhead and Alexander took to salute them, whatever happened from now on, he would never abandon the emperor or his soviet homeworld. 

Farseer Grace was meditating in her quarters within the aspect base when seer Luke walked in on her.

"I had no idea, I am sorry, Miss farseer" the seer said, backing out of the room.

"oh no, no its quite alright" Grace said, blushing bright red and pulling a cloak tight around her body.

Luke, still averting his eyes, said "It's just, we have a delegation from the Tau to speak with you"

"Tell them I'll be out in five" Grace said and quickly went about grabbing her plates of armour and body suit. Luke bowed and quickly went out of the room. Grace cursed herself for indulging in such acts and quickly gathered her composure, within three minutes she was out and sitting down with the tau general, forethought.

"let's get down to business, eldar, we are the only non-imperials here and to prevent a imperium coalition I say we band together and resist there imperil rhetoric's" the battlesuit said over his speakers "I have already sent an envoy to arrange a meeting with the dark eldar and was hoping you could add your support?"

"Are you suggesting war with the imperial factions?" Grace said intrigued.

'Well, if it comes to that, then it will be welcomed with plasma fire!"

"I'm sorry, but you saw the weapon David was brandishing, we just can't wage war within his house, how do you suppose we take care of him?"

"then we take him out first!" the tau said, as if it was obvious

"You realise he's like 100 times bigger than you, right?" grace said trying to figure out if forethought was doing what his name suggested.

"Tau technology has bested the Tyranids and the imperium, it can best a simple man" forethought responded. The next few minutes continued much the same way, the tau attempting the bring the eldar over to their train of thought, rather than the neutral stance grace has been trying to achieve since the beginning of the Arcadia crisis

Even Graces lack of experience told her that this was not going to work "I'm sorry, but I cannot guarantee Ulthwe's support in this 'union', you will simply have to fight your wars on your far superior 'tau technology'" grace couldn't see the forethoughts face but could tell he wasn't happy

"I'm sorry to hear that, we will be leaving now" forethought said, and with that he got up and marched off to his Orca Dropship, within a minute they were gone. Grace stood watching from the landing platform with her seer council, pondering the last 10 minutes of conversation.

"Did you feel it?" grace asked.

"I did, farseer" luke said at her side

"Wouldn't a fire caste have left diplomacy up to his water caste brethren?" grace wondered

"Normally, mistress"

"Something isn't right, nothing has been right since the imperial fleet entered Arcadia 2 months ago. First it was the warp storms, then being transported here, and now this, it was almost as if he was…" grace wondered off.

"As if what, miss?" Luke asked

"As if he was under some type of trance" she whispered. 

Vect was having a ball, unlike the other factions he knew why they were here and enjoyed every minute of it. Even the giant David was still unaware of his master plan, and he wouldn't until it was right on top of him, no one would expect something this big of the smallest faction. He just sat smugly on his throne, waiting, watching into the dark portal, waiting for his time to strike… 

Lysander walked into the catherdrel that the sisters were building out of the wonder brick "lego", something that could be fitted to gether and create a solid surface in seconds, houses in minutes and bases in hours. Lysander preferred the rhinos set up as quarters to such large and vunerable constructs, yet, he couldn't command the sisters need for worship. After saying a prayer to the statue of the emperor, Lysander continued down the halls into the ecclesiarch meeting room, where both Vanessa and Commissar Jarvis were waiting. They were pouring over a map of the Arcadia system and did not notice him walk in. Lysander coughed and the leaders both spun round and said they're greetings.

"Capatain, I'm sure your aware of the situation" the commissar said frankly

"of course, how could I ignore it?" the captain replied

"yes, but have you noticed the tau rallying their forces? It's no doubt they have the second largest force to the Imperial Guard, and they're superior technology more than levels the playing field" Vanessa continued.

"I can't say I have" the captain replied.

"well, it's happening whether you notice it or not, and its definitely not a friendly move" The commissar said, handing the captain a data slate.

"I don't know if these are accurate" the captain said looking suspiciously at the documents presented to him.

"look, we don't know if the eldar are involved in this, while the combined efforts of the guard and the sisters will be sufficient to hold the tau, if the eldar join in we will lose and the Arcadia campaign will all be for nought, so if you could ju…"

"wiat a minute!" the captain yelled. "the Arcadia campaign!? Its over, were here now! Until we can get back to the imperium, then we will have to work with Xeno forces."

"That is heresy, are you abandoning the codex astartes?" the commissar asked.

"Am i? the codex never gave us a situation like this, I don't even know if were in the same dimension as him on earth, I pray that he looks apon us and guides us, but war no would not further his cause" Lysander responded, and with that he turned and walked out of the room. Lysander was good friends with alexander, _I must talk to him and ask him what the hell is going on, _he thought

Behind him the commissar turned to Vanessa

"that was unexcpected, but we will have to get around it, I have no doubt we will get through to the general, he is feeble minded"

"and the captain" Vanessa asked.

"Leave him to them" the commissar said and stepped backwards. As he did 4 shadowy figures, of which Vanessa was not aware of before, stepped forward. She looked them over, and then nodded

"they will do, they will do" she said.

**Eh? If you can guess where the plot is heading then can you advise me if I am copying off something (which is one thing I am trying to avoid, hence getting rid of the Orks and chaos as the primary antagonists for now). Also any tips for where to go and how to include some new races, it doesn't mean I'll use them, but tips are nice for a first Fan-Fic, next chap out between late feb to early march. Also apologise for the shortness, just dont like dragging them out to long, feel like that would ruin the plot.**


End file.
